Blazing Vivosaur Rivals
by Little Tsu
Summary: In a blazin' battle between rivals, only one will come out on top. Who will it be? Masa & her faithful partner, Raze, her Nychus or their rivals since the very beginning, Vayne & his fierce companion, Breme? Read & find out in this one-shot.


_Little Tsu: Hey everyone. The updates for 'From the Life of Scrafty' & the 'Orphan Chronicles' are comin' underway with the completion of the next chapters, but I wanted ta take a tiny break & see about a little experiment. I'm really into my newest DS game, Fossil Fighters Champions so I thought I'd do a little one-shot test & see how I do with it. Hopefully you'll like it._

_Enjoy!^^_

_**Blazing Vivosaur Rivals**_

Caliosteo Islands. A collection of three seperate Islands where not only the Caliosteo Fossil Park was, but also where the Caliosteo Cup was also being held. Many promising new Fossil Fighters had shown up on the islands in order to compete and hope to win the title of Champion. One such fighter was walking along the stone ground of Cranial City; the hottest of the three islands due to the volcano that was Mt. Krakanak, which was one of the three areas on that island that you could explore to dig up a variety of fossils. However, this fighter seemed to stand out amongst the people - both fighters and non - that were there, drawing attention to themself...The reason?

"_Masaaaa_. I'm bored. That last Fossil Battle was boring. The fighter obviously didn't train his Mapo very well if I was able to defeat it. I mean, I was at a clear type disadvantage...Not that type matters. I'd take down any type no problem."

Though knowone else, but those that were in tune with Vivosaurs, could hear the actual words rather than rumbling growls and little roars, walking along side the Fossil Fighter was a magenta colored Vivosaur; a Nychus to be precise. As his hooked claw on either foot clacked lightly against the stone ground and his tail bobbed up and down in time with his movement, the carnivore glanced down at his human partner since he stood at 6ft in height while his human, which was actually a young girl, stood at only a mere 4'8. His golden eyes held a bored, yet almost lazy look to them as he studied her. The small - well, small compared to most carnivores - Vivosaur had been at the girl's side for quite some time now. In fact, it was closing in on three years already, though she was only fourteen. Her electric blue hair was about mid back in length, but was currently up in a high ponytail that was spiked at the top of it and her bangs fell in and around her face, which made her bright teal eyes stand out all the more. Her attire was simple in design as it consisted of a pair of black fingerless gloves, slightly baggy black capris with red flames coming up around the bottom of them and a chain dangling on the right side, a blue hoodie with short sleeves and the front zipper pulled down halfway to reveal a red sleeveless top under it, dark blue rimmed goggles strapped around her forehead, and finally black and red sneakers to finish the look off.

"Oi...Raze. We're taking a tiny break so that we can get ourselves a little snack right now. Plus, with how many Fossil Fighters are around, we're bound to attract some tough ones that'll wanna try and tangle with ya. 'Sides..." The young girl then glanced up at her Nychus, now known as Raze, out of the corners of her eyes as she smirked while her hands rested within her pockets. "I doubt there are many, if **_any_**, fighters that actually keep any of their Vivosaurs out with them rather than keepin' them within their dinomedals, right?"

Raze blinked slightly in innocence at this. Masa had a point there. He had always remained outside and at her side since the day they became partners and he had also been her very first so that was probably the reason why that was so...Or at least one of them anyways. The only reason he ever turned into a dinomedal was during the rare times he lost or to rest after becoming badly injured in battle so he could heal. Other than that,...he was always with his partner. It made him feel...incredibly special. As he thought about all of this, he grinned cheekily as he tilted his head down a bit; his eyes closing in a happy manner. "Keke...Guess that just means I'm special then." Lifting his head back up a bit and opening up his eyes once again, he nodded his head faintly. "Alright then...Lets get a snack and then find ourselves a fighter that'll actually be a challange for me!"

It didn't take them long to buy themselves both a snack to enjoy, but as they were sitting along the steps that would lead them to Rainbow Canyon, the sound of footsteps were heard behind them closing in and not even a moment later, a shadow loomed over them, which was followed by a familier voice right afterwards. "Taking a break from your little exploits around Ribular Town? Fossil Fighters over there have been lookin' for ya, wantin' a rematch."

Both Masa and Raze halted in their snack at the voice and quickly glanced behind themselves as they stared up at the one standing before them with a look of surprise across their features. Standing there before them was a young teen of about fifteen that stood at around only 5'4 in height, but had a lean build to himself despite that. His attire consisted of baggy red jeans, black hiking styled boots that the bottoms of the pants legs fell over, black fingerless gloves that also had no backs to them, a red trench coat, and finally a white t-shirt under it, though only a little bit of it around the boys stomach was shown since from there, up, the coat was looped closed. His hair was dark silver and flared out in a wild fashion; halting at the bottom of his ears in the front and to the bottom of his neck in the back. His eyes were surprisingly a golden color like Raze's own and he held a smirk on his features while a hand rested on his waist, giving him a cocky appearance.

It was only when they finally snapped out of their stupor at the sight of the person before them, that they actually said his name at the same time. "Vayne!"

The teen, now known as Vayne, laughed at their shock before smirking once again. "Nice to see that you two haven' done and forgotten about me already. Been a while, right? Well, I came here to enter the Cup, same as you apparently. When I heard that you were here, I just had to find ya." Vayne then drifted his gaze onto just the Nychus and studied him for a moment before nodding lightly to himself as if he had made a silent decision. Bringing his gaze back onto Masa, he shifted a bit on his feet before he spoke up again. "Lets have a Fossil Battle. It'll be like old times between us Masa. However, if I win, I get to take ya out on a date." He then winked at her almost playfully, though smirked in that usual cocky manner of his right afterwards when he saw Masa blush faintly.

Masa blinked slightly in a wide eyed fashion at not the challenge request, but the bet that he said for if he won the match. Against her will, the thought of going on a date with her rival caused a slightly blush to color her cheeks before she quickly shook her head and rose up onto her feet from where she had been sitting a second ago. Her bright teal eyes narrowed and she clenched her left fist tightly in front of herself as a look of determination appeared in her gaze as did it in her Nychus' eyes when he stood as well. "You're on Vayne! But don't expect that date cause we're gonna win no matter what!"

Anyone around that would've seen the looks in their eyes would've known that this was going to be one intense battle.

The battlefield of choice was the wide clearing of Mt. Krakanak and the number of Vivosaurs that they decided to use in this battle was a single battle. Standing in front of Masa was of course her Nychus, Raze while standing in front of Vayne was his Breme. It was a bit odd that he'd send out a fellow Fire elemental to battle it out with her Nychus since he most likely had his Alectro on him and bringing him out would've given him a type advantage. Knowing him though?...Vayne was planning on going head to head with Raze using his Breme since they were both the same height and were related to the variety of raptors in a way; especially with those distinguishing hooked claw on either of their feet. This Vivosaur also happened to have been his very first as well along with the one he tended to keep out with him, though the reason behind him not earlier was probably cause he had been napping.

Catching the very faint shift of said Breme's left foot, Masa quickly narrowed her eyes in concentration as the raptor pushed off, using his naturally quick speed to close the distance between himself and Raze before lashing out at him with Claw Swipe to start things off. However, the opponent wasn't the only fast one as Raze quickly dodged to the left and lashed out with his own Nychus Claw; his three razor sharp claws glinting in the afternoon sunlight. The result ended the same as Breme's attack though as said Vivosaur leaped up into the air, backflipping out of the way and trying to put some distance between them now.

But oh, Raze wasn't about to have any of that though as he rushed in with a hiss and struck with Nychus Claw once more; this time the attack connecting right across Breme's chest, sending him flying and crashing into the ground as he skidded along his side a bit. Not bothering to wait for the chance of the Vivosaur to regain his footing again, Masa swiped out her arm in front of her, holding it out at her side. "Raze, don't let Breme get his barings back! Use Nychus Venom!" Raze narrowed his eyes at hearing the command and quickly rushed in before lashing out with his claws first.

Breme quickly reacted just in time though as he pushed off against the ground with both his legs and his clawed hands, narrowly dodging the attack. As he quickly leaped to his feet again though, Nychus had innitiated the second half of his attack when he chased after him, leaping up into the air and slamming the bottom of his feet into him three times. Growling as he managed to keep his footing this time, though he skidded back some, he narrowed his pink eyes fiercely. He wasn't about to be defeated so easily.

Taking a steady stance, both Vivosaurs suddenly pushed off as their partners cried out at the same time. "Nychus Toxin!" "Toxic Assault!" Releasing a hiss, both lashed out with their claws, Raze getting his opponent across the chest while Breme got him along the face, sending them both stumbling back slightly. Shaking their heads, they leaped up to continue their attacks as the bottoms of their feet kicked into the other three times each, mirroring one another as they backflipped, landing on the ground at a distance before finally both unleashed their third and final attack in that sequence; unleashing a burst of flames from their jaws. The flames from both Vivosaurs collided in the center and pushed against one another; both flames trying to overpower the other.

As the flames kept up, neither one wanting to give in to the other, Breme upped the power a bit, beginning to slowly push back Nychus' own flames. At this, Raze was starting to struggle and closed one eye shut as he tried to hold it back. Just as his opponent's flames were almost to him, both eyes shot wide open as he heard Masa cry out to him in a slight panic, but it was also easy to hear the encouragement in her voice, telling him not to give up. Narrowing his eyes determinedly, he suddenly took a step forward and released a fierce hiss, causing the flames being released from his jaws to increase a bit in size and power, pushing back Breme's own flames before finally overpowering them as the other's flames finally dispurse against the strength of his own flames, which hurtled towards Breme, slamming directly into the Vivosaur.

As a result from the flames connecting, it sent the purple raptor-like Vivosaur flying back and slamming into a nearby boulder before finally collapsing onto the ground. Panting raggedly from using so much strength in that last burst, Raze watched as Breme struggled back up onto his feet, stumbling a bit in the process. However, just as Nychus thought he was going to strike, Breme took a single step forward before falling forward to hit the ground once again, only to revert back into his Dinomedal, returning to Vayne's hand. Seeing this happen, Raze couldn't help but sigh in relief. He actually almost lost there, but the battle had been decided.

...The Nychus, Raze and his partner, Masa had won.

Sighing lightly to himself in defeat, Vayne glanced down at his Dinomedal and smiled faintly. "Ya did a really good job in that fight Breme. Ya almost had him that time." Bringing his gaze over towards Masa, he couldn't help but smile a bit more at the sight before him. The girl had rushed over to her Nychus and thrown her arms around his neck in a hug despite the height difference, causing Raze to almost topple over in the process. He honestly didn't think he'd ever seen a Fossil Fighter and their Vivosaur be so close before other than those two; not even himself and his pal, Breme and they were really close themselves.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he walked over towards them and allowed his usual smirk to fall onto his features. After all, he couldn't very well allow Masa to see his true smile. She was his rival. "Well, looks like I lost after all once again...And here I thought I had gotten you for sure this time." He then shrugged lightly and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. "Guess I don't get that date after all. Anyways, I'll beat you someday Masa. It's only a matter of time...Till then though, ya better not lose to anyone else." After he said that, he turned around and began to walk off. As he did so though, he said one last thing. "If anyone's gonna take you and Raze down in a single battle, it's gonna be myself and Breme."

Watching Vayne leave, Masa glanced up at Raze at the same time that he had glanced down at her. Both were silent for a moment, but then grinned at one another in an almost cheeky, yet excited manner at the thought of another blazing battle like that against Vayne someday. It was sure to be one wild ride just like it's always been ever since they both revived their very first Vivosaurs. As Masa and her Nychus began to head back to Cranial City to rest of for the rest of the day, the young teen couldn't help but smile a bit as she thought to herself.

Who knows?

...Maybe she'll give Vayne that date after all.

_**End**_

_Little Tsu: Well? Was it great? Good? Bad?...Terrible?XD_

_Please review & let me know? If I get any positive reviews, I might start putting up more Fossil Fighter fanfics; including one of when Masa & Nychus became partners & also when she & Vayne became rivals._


End file.
